baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Neera (quest)
| areas = Adoy's Enclave | people = Neera, Adoy }} This page is about Neera's companion quest during Baldur's Gate event, which is also known as Find the Wild Mage Adoy. }} This quest appears in the quest portion of journal as soon as in Chapter One, helping Neera with Ekandor and his bodyguards in Beregost, although it cannot be continued then. Keep Neera in the party for some time to hear several banters from her, then she will ask you to help her find Adoy, a wild mage. A new area will appear on your World Map: Adoy's Enclave, just south of Firewine Bridge. While you are there, you will exchange words with a goblin. If you say you want to see their god Bargrivyek, all of the goblins will turn hostile. If you ask instead to see King Rogdok, all of the outdoor goblins will be friendly; only those in Rogdok's cave will be hostile. Look for a house north of the entrance to the area. Outside will be Magreb. Talk to him. Agree to help him by finding the body of his friend, Rilsa, who was murdered by goblins. Go back to the crossroads. Follow the one that goes south. You will eventually reach a cave. Enter the cave. Go through it until you reach Rogdok, the hobgoblin, and four goblins. Kill them all. Just south of that area is Rilsa's body and a container with some good loot in it. Rogdok also has some good loot on him. Once you click on Rilsa's body (next to or under the loot, it will have a circular arrow symbol), it will open a dialogue screen that gives you two choices: leave her body in the open or bury it. Choose to bury her. You will then gain her ring. Go north of that area. You will reach a wall of sticks that is actually a door. Go through it. You will be in a cavern with a waterfall and a man in the center. That man is Adoy. Talk to him until Ekandor, a Thayan Wizard, three Thayan Bodyguards, and an Ogre Berserker teleport in. They will attack after some dialogue. All the bodyguards will go after Neera, so have her equip Paws of the Cheetah, or drink Oil of Speed. or cast Haste. Anything that increases her movement rate. After you killed all your enemies, talk to Adoy. He will give you his belt. Leave the caves and go back to Magreb. Give him the ring. Journal *Triggered By: Neera speaking to Gorion's Ward about the wild mage Adoy *Journal Section: Quests *Quest Title: Neera *Entry Title: Adoy *Quest Begins: Neera has heard rumors of another wild mage, an old man named Adoy. People say he lives somewhere east of the Firewine Bridge. If he has managed to survive to a ripe old age despite the dangers of using wild magic, maybe he will have some helpful advice for Neera. Also, I think Neera wants a flute. *Quest Completed: The wild mage Adoy was captured by the very goblins he accidentally summoned while making his supper. The good news was that they worshipped him like a god. The bad news was that their god liked to eat tree bark and raw snails. The worse news is that a tough hobgoblin named Rogdok heard about the situation and decided to keep Adoy prisoner so Rogdok could make himself king of the goblins. Fortunately, I was able to free him from captivity. Unfortunately, I managed to lead the Red Wizard Ekandor straight to another wild mage to capture. In the end, with help from both Neera and Adoy, I put an end to that kidnapping Red Wizard once and for all. Category:Quests Category:Companion quests Category:Quests in BG: EE Category:New quests in BG: EE Category:Articles with redlinks